Mad World
by DrGinger35
Summary: Natasha Romanov's sister has no power. She is just a simple girl who gets coffee whenever the Avengers want it. She's not excatly pleased with her role, but when Fury sends her to look after Loki, everything changes. A must read for hopeless romantics. T rating may change. I dont own Avengers.
1. Familiar Faces

**Hi! This is my new story, hope you like it. I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Reviews are love!**

**Thanks.**

Am I dreaming?

Is this real?

I am on a helicarrier, flying thousands of feet over the ocean! This rocks!

Of course, being in charge of a small job, getting coffee for the avengers is pretty lame, I know. But it's a start.

I know, I know, four years of army training for this, but whatever. I'm happy to help, you know? Yeah...I know, my sister is Natasha Romanov, but hey, don't judge!

I am sitting here in the corner of the bridge, waiting for some supermegasavetheday avenger to call on little Lily Jotun to get them coffee. No, Natasha never teased me for not having 'powers' but I am still a person. Anyway, today Thor's brother, Loki arrived on the ship. Nick Fury pulled me aside from leaving the bridge and asked me to go down and see what I could do to help. I roll my eyes. I think I've discovered my power, it's doing nothing important, like Natasha does. I sighed and went down to the detention level. Two guards stood at the door. I asked them permission to speak to the man behind the glass. I feared him, his dark eyes seething with misery and anger. The guards allowed me to stand outside the glass and talk.

"Hello?" I asked meekly. He didn't turn around. He angled his head so I could see part of his face.

"Oh, look at this, someone to tease me as if I were a freak in a show. I am not going to talk to you, no matter what you say." he was hurting... I knew it, but what could I do? Words always help. That I did know, if I knew anything.

"Um, Loki...do you need anything?" I shouldn't have asked, for in two seconds his nose was up against the edge, barely a millimeter from the glass and his voice pierced my soul as he hissed.

"That question is the most idiotic thing I'd ever heard."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"What? You pity me, don't you? You are sorry that I'm in here, aren't you? Because if I wasn't, if I hadn't bothered to come here you wouldn't have to deal with me. You would be in your chair on the main deck or in your cabin or doing something you yourself would want to do, but no, they sent you down here...to pity me." I stepped back, afraid.

"You're a coward, like all the other humans." he was about to say something else, but the guards intervened, telling me it was time to go. I looked back at the god, sorrow in my expression.

"You and your race are both worthless!" he yelled. I started to cry and I ran to my room. I cried into my pillow. How could someone be so mean? How could life have tortured them so much, pushing them to the point of madness?

But then perhaps it was a trick, and he was lying… but for someone to look so hurt… could you fake that?

I shook my head. I couldn't let this happen. I would show him, I cared in truth, not in pity. I would show this god I was more than just another brainless human. I would help. I must help him...because it just wasn't fair to see someone so in need and not care to help. I was in the kitchen ten minutes later, making a glass of green tea and a green apple, knowing it was his favorite color was green from the way he dressed. When I entered the cell bay, Loki was standing in the center once more, unmoving, and sad. I asked the guards if they could transport the food inside. Knowing he was hungry, I tapped on the glass. But I found the man in the center did not move. Not even to look at me. Then an animated Loki transformed in front of the glass again. I jumped back in surprise. The guards came over, and Loki was laughing at my startled expression. He walked over to the center, snapping his fingers as the hologram of himself disappeared. He looked down at the food that lay in the hologram's place. He looked up to me, saying

"What's this?"

"A snack."

"I don't want it."

"You don't have to eat it."

"Then take it back."

"No."

"You will take it back. Now." He snarled. I didn't flinch, adrenaline helping greatly.

"I said no, and I mean no. Any questions?"

"Yes, why do you care?" he tilted his head.

"Because I have to care. Even if you don't, it's my job to care."

"You're not one of those Avengers are you?"

"What?"

"One of those 'special' humans they think will stop me. The metal man, the green beast?"

"No." I turned my head. I felt like crying again. Loki came up to the glass, smirking again. I'd let him have the upper hand, stupid!

"This troubles you, does it? Let me guess...you have a...sister who is one of them. That explains your hair," my hair is strawberry blonde, by the way, but it's close enough to my sister's.

"She feels sorry for you because you're different...the other members of that special group tease you...they push your buttons, I guess is the phrase humans use." I nodded as his information was completely true.

"Do you pity me?" he asked again.

"I care for your well-being."

"I think you're worthless then. At least I can use the others. You are just a worthless servant who cares too much for the wrong people. I hate you. Let me tell you this, if I get out of this cage, I will make sure you never feel sorry for me again."

"That is of you get out."

"You will see." Loki gritted his teeth. I walked out, tears welling in my eyes, his words still hurting.


	2. Daily Races

**New chapter, hope you like! Will update asap!**

That night I snuck down the cell bay. I had to see what he did in his spare time. Was he less angry?

I slipped into the cell and found a nook in which to be unseen. I sat there silently as I watched him standing with non-seeing eyes. I saw another Loki appear and the first Loki turn invisible. Loki held out his hand and conjured a green ball of light. He tossed it between his hands his gaze was calm as he inhaled and exhaled loudly. His emerald green irises were bored and sad. He shaped the ball of light into a cube. And then he turned it into an apple shape. I looked to see if he'd eaten the food I'd given him. There was an apple core on the ground and an empty mug. I watched him shape the apple in his grasp. He set it down on the ground. He picked up the mug and filled it with green liquid made from magic. He rubbed a hand over his face, and sighed. He conjured another ball of light, bouncing it on the ground and back to his hand. I saw him smile for the first time. He bounced it and bounced it and then he smiled and gave a chuckle as he made it disappear. His smile faded. He felt his left arm...and his gaze hardens as his eyes were filled with sadness. Memories were associated with this arm, something horrible. She heard him chuckle.

"Funny how it all began, isn't it? It hurts, doesn't it, to remember the times when stupid people failed." he mumbled to himself. He frowned and pinched his arm, so much so that a bead of blood trickled down. I watched in horror as Loki started to cry. He sat on the floor and mumbled,

"Life hurts..." he pinched himself again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran out from my corner, and tapped on the glass quickly. Loki whirled around.

"You! What are you doing here? How- what did you-" he covered his arm with his sleeve as best he could. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you feeling this way? I-I I know that life hurts...I know it sucks and cuts you deeply." I pulled up my sleeve. When I was 16 I'd cut, it was horrible… luckily at 18 I stopped.

"I've hurt myself from being sucked in! Stop!" I felt the rivers flooding as I put a hand up against the glass.

"Just don't give yourself another pain." Loki's emerald eyes were laced with red as he sat in front of me behind the glass.

"I want to help you."

"I want you to listen for a minute. I'm going to tell you a story that no other human knows." I nodded and scooted up against the glass.

"I am technically not a god. I was taken in from Jontunheim, which was my home where I was born." "Wait. My last name is Jontun."

"That's crazy." he smiled, probably pleased to find out there was someone he could relate to...somewhat.

"I know." _Something to hang onto._

"I was abandoned as a baby by my people. Odin All Father, father of Thor, found me and transformed me to be as I am now. He raised me as his son, just as if Thor was my real brother. In fact, Thor and I were quite close. I didn't know any of the truths and he didn't know the lies. We fought together, talked, everything. I knew nothing would separate us...nothing. There was no problem...until Thor wanted to 'visit' the frost giants. Then I learned of what I was..." he touched his arm.

"I hated my father for his lie. I knew what it felt like to be lied to then. I felt...horrible." he huffed a sigh and smiled.

"I was king for a short time...so short...I am a failure." he looked into my eyes. I pressed my head up against the glass.

"I'll always be second best...always."

"Is that why you hate Thor?"

"I don't hate him completely. I love him. He is my brother. But he is Odin's son. And I am not. He is brave and strong and not confused or emotional. He can see things much better than I can. I'm a deceiver, a lier. I am not trustworthy."

"You are tired."

"No." his denial was only for himself. I smiled.

"You're prideful as well. Get some sleep. I'll be back to see you. I'll listen more. I promise." he got up and stood next to the glass, his expression pleading.

"Don't go."

"Why?" I turned back a bit.

"I am alone."

"But I have to go. I have to report to the bridge soon."

"Then promise me this: you won't tell anyone my tale."

"I promise."

**Awwwww!**

**Reviews are great! Subscribers are awesome! Favoriters are my favorite. *smile***

**By the way, this is based off the song "Mad World" by Gary Jules.**


	3. Their Tears

**Hey, lovely readers!**

**I want some more reviews! No more chapters till I get 10 reviews, I demand it!**

**Ok, I'll shut up now. Here's the chapter, it's emotional...kinda OOC.**

**Shuting up.**

**"**I almost killed my father. I became so angry with him that I... He fell into an Odinsleep. I was so foolish and I tricked them all. I had a stupid plan that was backed by nothing but anger and spite. I became standing king and I killed my real father. I lied and cheated and almost destroyed Jotunheim.

I'd battled Thor on the Bifrost, and was then thrown along with Thor and Odin to the edge of the broken portal, where Odin caught Thor's legs and Thor caught me by my staff, so I was hanging over the edge, out in space." He hung his head.

I didn't understand half the terms but his expression made me cry. The pain and utter distress, like a mouse caught in a mousetrap.

"And...I let go. I was exiled down through the portal." he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Why was I so foolish? Why didn't my father listen when I begged him for forgiveness? How come things have to be this way, when I promised him I'd never be so stupid again?" he kept his head bowed, crying in despair. I came to a realization,

"Attacking the earth isn't foolish?" He looked up.

"You haven't changed." I then said, becoming angry.

"You think this is better than trying to kill your adopted father and killing your real father? Your think this is a planet of Jotuns who aren't the least bit as innocent as the people here, where half our population doesn't even know you exist? We're innocent blood waiting to be splattered on your hands! Don't you see that?" Loki looked up.

"I need a hug." he whimpered. I couldn't stay mad at him, after seeing this handsome god slumped over crying and whimpering! I had such a soft spot for him, but why? Why did I even care? He holographed himself and came outside the cell. I gave him a hug, feeling slightly awkward for a god to be clinging to me like this. He cried, and I rocked him back and forth softly.

"Life will get better. Loki?" He put his head up.

"I promise life will get better."

"How do you know? Every ending will leave me dead or captured. If I win I'll still be exiled from my people, my father and brother. If I lose I end up in prison on Asgaurd. If I die, I'm dead. All roads lead to sorrow." his voice was cracking off with pain. I look off into the distance, over his tall shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of alternate endings?"

"What do you mean?" he looked at me as if I were crazy. Perhaps I was for what I was about to say.

**Oooooh, cliffie.**

**10 reviews or forever hold the next chapter! :)**


End file.
